Insatiable
by Natoya
Summary: "My love for you, insatiable," Atemu whispered huskily against his skin before pulling back... YYxY or AtemuxYugi puzzleshipping yaoi


Author notes: This one shot was inspired by a song called Insatiable by Darren Hayes, which I do not own. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks to xXDarkxHikariXx for betaing for me! :D

WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON. It's not a complete one, but it's heavily implied.

* * *

><p>Well, wasn't that a delectable sight?<p>

Atemu paused at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes raking over the form of his younger lover as he sat curled up on the couch, a book in his hands. Yugi was chewing on his bottom lip, causing it to glisten in the light. He was concentrating on what he was reading, but with the look on his face, Atemu wondered just what he was reading. Whatever it was had caused Yugi's cheeks to flush adorably, desire shining in his indigo eyes.

"Aibou, what are you reading?" Atemu voiced his question, and at the sound of his voice, Yugi startled, the book instantly thrown a foot or two into the air.

"Ack-! N-nothing!" Yugi shot up, reaching for the book that had landed behind him, snapping it shut and shoving it under a pillow. Arching a brow, Atemu crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing his light who was now avoiding his gaze, cheeks flushed with mortification now instead of lust.

"What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing."

"You're clearly lying to me Aibou. I saw you shove it under that pillow," Atemu told him, striding forward and not stopping until he was standing over his lover.

"What are you hiding?" He asked again.

"Anzu gave it to me..." Yugi mumbled, reluctantly pulling it out from under the pillow and handing it to Atemu. At that, Atemu scoffed. Anzu was always shoving books on Yugi, most of them being yaoi manga that she thought Yugi would enjoy. Not that Atemu disliked yaoi manga, but hers were usually very much made for women, and therefore did not interest him. The title of the book read Insatiable, and Atemu flipped it over, reading the back.

"A yaoi romance novel, Aibou?" The former spirit questioned, his gaze flickering to Yugi. The younger male was still avoiding his gaze.

"It's a really good one," Yugi said, defending the book. "It's not like the other ones Anzu had been letting me borrow; this one actually sucked me in. It's got a good plot...and the smut isn't half bad either."

"Really now?" Atemu flipped the book open, coincidentally opening right into a sex scene. Or maybe not so, since the top corner of the page had been turned down to mark the spot. It looked very worn, so Atemu guessed Anzu must have done it herself. As his ruby eyes scanned the pages, Atemu realized exactly what had gotten his little love so hot and bothered as he read this. Atemu smirked, closing the book with a snap, his eyes cast downwards as Yugi jumped at the sound.

"Well Aibou," Atemu purred, "this is certainly an interesting book. Is this saved spot perhaps a favorite of Anzu's? Or is it yours as well?"

Yugi had looked up when he started speaking, and now his eyes were wide, his blush spreading and getting darker. A look of anger suddenly crossed his face, and Yugi jumped to his feet, snatching the book away from Atemu. "Don't make fun of me!" He snapped, his pretty lips turned upside down by his frown. Realizing he'd pushed Yugi too far, Atemu held his hands up in defense.

"I was not, Aibou. I understand your interest in this material. I was simply asking a question," Atemu said, feigning innocence. Yugi paused at that, though he still looked skeptical. After a moment, Yugi relaxed, looking down again.

"Yes, it's a favorite scene of mine," he admitted.

"I must say," Atemu started, pleased when he received the answer he'd been looking for, "that the main character is quite a charming fellow. Does he perhaps, remind you of anyone?"

Yugi once more snapped to attention, his eyes wide as he gazed at his elder lover. _Crap,_ he thought. _It's embarrassing enough to be caught reading it; it'll be even worse if he finds out I was imagining it was the two of us in that scene! _Taking a couple steps back, Yugi slipped the book behind his back. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Lying again, Aibou." Again, Atemu smirked.

That smirk was really getting on Yugi's last nerve. Atemu was teasing him again.

"I am not," Yugi continued in vain to fib. "Who do you think I thought they were?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." To Yugi's surprise, Atemu turned away from him and walked in the other direction, towards the stereo set on a table against the far wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you won't enjoy. Though you might want to put the book down."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Aibou."

Doing as he was told, Yugi reluctantly put the book down on the sofa, waiting to see what his boyfriend would do. What Atemu did do was turn on the stereo and activate the CD player. After a moment, he hit play, then turned and walked back to Yugi, holding out his hand. "Yugi, dance with me?"

_D-Dance with him?_ Yugi felt his knees grow weak, for reasons that were only clear to him and Atemu. _Oh gods..._ Nodding, Yugi placed his hand in Atemu's, giving a squeak when he was pulled forward into the former spirit's arms. One of Atemu's hands clasped his own while the other wrapped around his waist, holding them snugly together, Yugi's other hand rising to Atemu's shoulder. Yugi's heart was pounding as he looked up into Atemu's eyes. Where he expected to see cunning and mischief, he suddenly saw only love and desire. _Oh..._ It suddenly dawned on Yugi what all that teasing had been about. Clearly Atemu had also been turned on by what he read.

_Oh gods, does that mean...?_ Yugi trailed off, blushing as Atemu started to sway back and forth, starting them in a slow dance. Atemu had known all along that Yugi was thinking of the two of them when he was reading that book.

_**When moonlight crawls across the street, chasing away the summer heat...**_

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine when the singer started singing, the sensual rhythm flowing through his body. He knew this song; it was one of his favorites. Trust Atemu to pick this one for them to dance to. Yugi couldn't help a chuckle at the thought. The song even had the same name as the book, Insatiable.

Yugi was interrupted from his thoughts by Atemu's hand moving over his, long fingers caressing his skin, sliding down his wrist and back up achingly slow. Yugi shivered again, feeling Atemu's breath against his neck. His lover's hand hadn't ceased it's movement, and a soft kiss was pressed against the side of Yugi's neck. Unable to hold back a moan, Yugi tilted his head to the side, biting his lip as Atemu kissed him there again, not removing his lips this time but instead suckling at the tender flesh of his throat.

Yugi's pants were becoming painfully tight.

"My love for you, insatiable," Atemu whispered huskily against his skin before pulling back, and Yugi looked up at him, unable to look away. He didn't want to look away. Atemu's eyes were nearly maroon, colored with his lust.

Atemu liked what he saw as he gazed down at his lover. Yugi's cheeks were flushed prettily, desire swimming in his eyes. Though the look was the same, it was different from how Yugi looked reading the book, because this was a result of what he, Atemu, did. Atemu was pulled from his thoughts when Yugi leaned up, pressing his lips to Atemu's, granting him the gift of a tender kiss.

Mm... The former Pharaoh would never in a million years get enough of the way his aibou tasted. Yugi pulled back then, resting his head against Atemu's chest as they continued to dance.

_**Take it off, let me show, my love for you, insatiable...**_

Yugi gasped as the hand that had been pressed against his back dipped under his shirt, ghosting across his bare flesh. Yugi whimpered in disappointment when the hand fled, only to realize it was only so Atemu could unbutton his shirt. Their dance never ceased as Atemu slid Yugi's shirt off only one shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to the newly exposed flesh, his arm wrapping back around Yugi's waist.

Yugi was now holding onto Atemu for dear life, fearing that if he let go he would collapse into a pile of mush on the floor. His boyfriend was very, very good at this.

Atemu suddenly let go of his hand, and Yugi looked up, only to find that it was because Atemu was busy baring his other shoulder. Smiling, Yugi dropped both his arms so the shirt would fall to the ground, where he kicked it away.

Now to return the favor... Yugi thought, reaching forward and grasping the hem of Atemu's own shirt and beginning to lift the fabric over the other's head. Atemu raised his arms to make it easier, and soon that shirt was discarded as well.

Wondering what Atemu would do now, Yugi was surprised when he simply took up their previous positions and continued the dance, though now their bare chests were pressed together, a feeling Yugi couldn't get enough of. His other hand, which had been resting on Atemu's shoulder, slid down the tanned arm to his bicep, pale fingers teasing the flesh as he rubbed his hand up and down the other's arm.

Warm lips were suddenly pressed to his, and Yugi opened his mouth, giving his other access. Atemu deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping into Yugi's mouth to entice the other's tongue to play. Yugi had enough of this game then, wrenching his hand from Atemu's and wrapping both arms around his darker half's neck, wanting and needing to feel the other against him. "Atemu," he breathed, pulling back from the kiss, "please, no more teasing. Take me."

"As you wish, Aibou," Atemu told him. Yugi allowed himself to be gently lowered to the carpeted floor, admiring the sight of Atemu hovering over him. Everything was hazy, like a fog had settled over Yugi's mind, though it was a very pleasant feeling. He closed his eyes, feeling Atemu's fingers ghost over his skin, moaning when the other's lips and hands caressed and worshiped his body. Yugi didn't notice when the rest of his clothing had been discarded, only caring about the way Atemu was making him feel.

Yugi's eyes re-opened when he felt his legs nudged apart, and he connected eyes with his lover as Atemu eased himself inside him, a moan pulled from each man this time. They made love slowly and sensually, clinging to one another, sweat coating their skin as their bodies moved together.

"I love you," Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Me too," Yugi murmured. "Love you too."

_**Insatiable, the way I'm loving you...**_

Afterwards, they lay together, hand in hand and side by side, basking in the afterglow.

"That was much better then the scene in the book."

Atemu laughed out loud, turned his head so he could look Yugi in the eyes. "So I was right; you had been thinking of us."

Yugi blushed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, I was. Couldn't help it; it reminded me so much of something you would do."

"Proved you right, did I?"

"Yes," Yugi giggled then, turning his own head so he was looking at Atemu again. "Though the reality was really much better then what went on in my head."

"I'm glad," Atemu chuckled, his eyes shining. "I would have hated to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me." Yugi leaned over then and kissed Atemu, snuggling close to his side after he pulled away.

There was silence between them for a long moment as they cuddled, simply enjoying the other's presence. Finally the silence was broken by the former spirit as he glanced down at his lover pressed against his side.

"I will have to read this book Anzu lent you fully."

"Why?" Yugi asked, glancing up at him in surprise. Atemu usually never read what Anzu lent him because it never interested him.

"To figure out what other scenes you'd like to reenact, obviously," Atemu teased, enjoying the way Yugi blushed at his words.

"Oh-you!" Yugi smacked him playfully, his face reddening. Atemu only laughed, pulling Yugi down for one more kiss. Yugi sighed in bliss, melting into the other, their arms winding around each other. Atemu sure loved to tease him, though Yugi had to admit, the idea of acting out some of his favorite scenes had great appeal.

After the kiss had ended, Yugi smiled, stroking Atemu's cheek. "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved.<p> 


End file.
